Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Some of the wagering games played on the gaming machines include multi-level progressive games in which each progressive level displays a progressive cash amount award. The cash amounts increment in value as players contribute a portion of their bet to fund the progressive awards. If a winning outcome is achieved, the winning player receives a progressive award.